Cardcaptors The Clow Clash
by CardcaptorBoy
Summary: When Sakura and Li are finally toghther, everything seems great but then Clow Reed comes back to life as a pure demon and it's up to Sakura and the gang to stop him from causing evil.


Okay I made a story before, I didn't finish it, I don't think I will actually... I will.... if I'm gonna stick to this section (after reading some of them) I'm gonna have to make better stories. And say "Blush" A LOT! Seeing as that is there I will explain some things now.  
  
Sakura – Means Cherry Blossom, but you knew that already  
  
Toya – Means Peach Arrow, a type of flower ( I got that off one of the American style cardcaptors manga. )  
  
Tomoyo – Likes Sakura... as in love ( sorry to bring the sad truth to you folks, I didn't like that twist either )  
  
Li – Is cool.  
  
And basically that's all I really needed to tell everyone, but now about the story. I do mine in 'RP' style ( hope you guys know what "RP"means, role-playing. ) and this is how I represent the characters.  
  
around the paragraph mean it's Sakura talking around the paragraph mean it's Li talking (sorry, I don't call him Syaoran) = around the paragraph mean it's Tomoyo talking :: around the paragraph mean it's Toya talking and lastly... - around the paragraph mean it's Eriol talking ( sorry Kero and Yuki fans. They're not in this one. )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Alright... now on with the story ( man that took forever! ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
:: Toya sat at the kitchen table waiting for Sakura to get up "Sakura!" He yelled upstairs "hurry and get breakfast! You're gonna be late!" he snickered and listened to the noise upstairs as Sakura scrambled to get ready. ::  
  
Sakura jumped up, looking at her clock "Oh no!" she glanced at Kero-Chan and gave a smile, he was sleeping like a log on the end of her bed, she dashed downstairs while putting her school uniform over her pajamas, to save time. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Now to tell you. If you read above, with the symbols mean blah blah character is talking then you'll understand this... I hope ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- :: What took you so long to get ready Sakura? You overslept again? I told you to go to bed earlier. ::  
  
What! Whatta you mean you told me to go to bed earlier? You did not!   
  
:: Actually I did, remember I'm in charge of the house while dad's away on his archeological dig! And I tell you when to go to bed, and you don't listen to me?! Argh ::  
  
stomps on his foot Well I didn't know that you told me to go to bed, you need to speak louder she screamed in his ear   
  
:: holds ears :: OW! That's it Sakura, your grounded! Ow ow ow ow.... ::  
  
Fine then! I'm not going with you to see Yuki, I'm going straight to school!   
  
:: GOOD! :: he yelled loudly and then glared at her sharply :: You go ahead and not see your boyfriend!  
  
He's not my boy friend! she blushed as she moved towards the door with her rollerblades on I like.... Someone else!  
  
:: What??? You gotta be kidding me. Who could you like.... Wait not that Li kid, the one who tried to rape you?! ::  
  
He didn't try to rape me! What is wrong with you?! She stomped out the door and went flying down the street on her rollerblades   
  
= she looked around and then at her watch.... = Sakura must've overslept again Li =  
  
Looks at Tomoyo, shaking, has Cherry Blossom bouquet he has for Sakura are you sure she won't be mad or anything?...   
  
= oh don't worry Li, she'll be happy to be your girlfriend, I'm sure of it! = she smiled lightly = Well.... If you're sure.... sees Sakura come through the door to the class room, he froze up   
  
= Well Li.... = grabs Sakura = Umm Sakura, Li has something to ask you =  
  
Huh? Oh well um ask Li... starting to blush   
  
W-w-w-will y-you b-b-b-b-b-b-be m-m-my g-i-irlfriend?? he blushed a lot, covering his own face completely   
  
she hugged Li tightly Of course I will! she smiled and then blushed as much as Li is as she looked at the whole class staring at them   
  
= Yay... = shoos class away = Sakura and Li are having their moment! = pulls out camera = and we'll all see it on video! =  
  
- I'm here! - Eriol said, looking at Sakura and Li hugging - Oh my, what did I miss? -  
  
= Sakura and Li are boyfriend and girlfriend now, it's beautiful! = teardrop =  
  
- Don't worry about it, it's nice though that Sakura finally got up the courage to ask Li out -  
  
= No, Li asked her out. =  
  
- Eriol was stunned - so that's why he's paralyzed looking... -  
  
Completely still, being hugged to death by Sakura, manages to hand her the flowers he had   
  
Awwww these flowers are so cool! Lets hands off Li and he falls to the ground, smiling but still blushing a lot , Sakura sniffs the flowers Ahhh they're so pretty and smell so good!   
  
T-t-thanks .... Do you wanna go out tonight?   
  
Oh sure, where do you wanna go? looks at him and thinks ( because you'll be the one paying anyway )   
  
I was thinking about the movies and then grab some food?   
  
That sounds great! What time?   
  
Uhhh 7:30 PM? It is Friday so that should be okay...   
  
Sure, you know where I live right.... Li nodded and Sakura looked at his blushing and laughed, then blushed herself   
  
lXl The Teacher walked in and the class went by, they were bored out of their minds listening to all their teachers ramble on about the final exams that all sixth graders had to have, then summer! lXl  
  
= Hey Eriol? =  
  
- Yeah Tomoyo? -  
  
= I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with Sakura and Li to the movies =  
  
- he grinned and looked at her, blushing - you asking me out?  
  
= she nodded, blushing as well =  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- And so Chapter one of my confusing stories is done.... That was really quick! But I like reviews, doesn't matter what you tell me, you can go a head and flame if you must. But thanks for reading! Later! ( y'mean they didn't all fall asleep? Cool!! ) 


End file.
